Shonetsu Akagi
I am Shonetsu! The Blaze of Reasoning! I have a purpose, and I refuse to die until it is fulfilled! Shonetsu is the protagonist of Iceaura39's 'Blaze of Reasoning' series. Personal Information Name: Shonetsu Akagi Gender: Male Species: Cat Demon Age: 16 Height: 1.75m Weight: 54kg Birthday: September 17th Blood Type: A Personality Shonetsu is a rather nervous and introverted individual. He tends to think negatively of himself and likes to be alone. To some, he may come off as quite cold. He is actually very kind, and would do anything to protect somebody in danger. Shonetsu is quite powerful, but you have to see him fight to know. But if you put him with his fans or a flirtatious girl, he loses the ability to speak for himself. He is very intellectual, and is able to easily detect an enemy's weak spot. Being the most normal/least crazy member of the main cast, he can get tired of everyone's stupidity and become quite the snarker. He is one of a few demons not related to Azazoth in any way, which speaks a lot about his mental health in comparison to the others. Gear Pyryuken: The Dragon Sword, a large blade forged from the horn of a dragon. Has pyrotechnic powers. Charm Bracelet: A blessed bracelet which cuts the duration of status effects down to ten seconds. Possible opponents Akihiro Dragoscale Ninetails (OC) and, curiously, Flaronis Destina Ragna the Bloodedge Sora Bell Cranel Spells Blaze Wall- Creates a wall of fire. Can be used offensively or defensively. Blood Dine- A HP draining move. Mystic Sun- Can be either one enormous ball of light or multiple mini ones. Flame of Courage- Shoots a huge flame blast Windfall- Summons 3 blasts of wind from the sky Hurricane- Literally what it says Light of Judgement- Shoots a Kamehameha-esque beam out of light Darkness Backlash- Strongest move. The enemy's inner darkness comes to him as light, then he shoots it as a huge ball. Physical Arts Blazing Upper- Wreathes his sword in fire, and performs an upwards slash. Blindery- Moves so fast you cannot see him, then uses his class to strike a deadly blow Breaker- Does a slash with enough force to cleave diamond. Mostly effective against inorganic enemies. Fire Dance: Charges his blade with fire magic, and attacks five times. Sword Wave: Fires a crescent shaped wave of energy. Zeta Cleave: A wide sweeping slash. Dragon Rage: Charges blade with energy and attacks, dealing double damage if he gets a critical hit. Infernal Charge- Charges at the enemy covered in fire. Special Moves Blazing Rider: His Ultra Break. Plants his sword into the ground, and multiple giant flame pillars erupt, before he performs a giant flaming leap-slash. Swordtopia: His Base Breaker. Materialises all the possible elemental buffs that Super Blade can offer in the shape of swords, and traps the opponent in a mini pocket dimension where the swords are planted. Then he appears and slashes through the enemy twice for each sword before getting Pyryuken, covered in a huge red light, and performs one super slash. Akagi Tree Boosts Super Elemental- Massive boost in magic ability, lowers sword ability Super Flash- Massive boost in speed, lowers defence Super Bulk- Massive boost in power, lowers speed Super Wall- Massive boost in defence, lowers attack Super Blade- Massive boost in sword ability, lowers magic ability, and grants sword a random elemental buff (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Light, Darkness, Ice, Void, Plant, Sound, or Smoke.). Fell Angel- Massive boost in everything, but tires him out after use. Shonetsu-no-Okami Only one chosen to defeat the evils in the world can become the key between hope and despair. This is a special form that can only be used when Fell Angel is active. He unlocks a new set of skills categorised into two sections. The light and fire moves are categorized as Hope, and the darkness and thunder are despair. Hope Skills: * Burning Pierce- Pierces through the enemy with swords and then the area around them explodes. * Starfall- Falling stars. It's that simple. * Ray of Glory- Strongest Hope Skill. Creates concentrated light in a wide scale area. Despair Skills: * Sparking Death- Stabs the enemy with the sword, then sends lightning through the sword. * Soul Crasher- Pulls out his own soul, and shoots it at the foe. Then it pierces through them before coming back to him like a Boomerang in SSB4. * Black Dreadnought-Strongest Despair Skill. Creates a giant sword out of pure darkness and used it to crush the opposition In this mode, his Pyryuken is replaced with Angel Thorn, a Hope Sword, and Demon Storm, a Despair Sword. Finishing Move: Darkest Light. Shonetsu creates a Heaven-like atmosphere, and summons the Sword of God itself, Darkest Light. Then, he flies up high into the air, and charges both Shadow and Light energy, before crashing down on the enemy, dealing huge damage. If the attack didn't K.O the enemy, then the Heaven-like atmosphere will then put him in an enhanced Fell Angel state for 4 minutes. Feats Defeated Akari with just a wooden sword. Master swordsman Killed Azazoth Levelheaded most of the time Charm Bracelet makes all status effects temporary Not at all gullible Is the one chosen to defeat Azazoth Jack-of-all-stats, lacking in none Survived Azazoth's 'Apotheosis Apocalypse' which destroyed the universe Recreated the universe after Azazoth destroyed it, with the help of the gods Weaknesses Very Shy Can be a bit cowardly Mistrusting towards strangers Jack-of-all-stats, best in none Lost to Kyo 3 times Mary Sue Test Score 31 Trivia Shonetsu means Blaze, indicating his primary element Curiously, he has red hair and mains fire. However, unlike 'typical' fire users, he is shy and soft Canonically, Pyryuken is about as long as he is tall. A common misconception is that Darkness Backlash won't work against heroes. In fact, if the enemy is truly a good guy, it will turn their own pure-heartedness against them. Against anti-heroes, it uses energy from their soul. He is good at cooking, but terrible at cleaning. His Myers Briggs rating is INFJ In the Four Temperament Ensemble, he is Phlegmatic. He probably has a crush on Akari Hirai. His theme is Dimrain47's "At the Speed Of Light". Category:Sword Wielders Category:Air Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Demon Category:Original Characters Category:Iceaura39 Category:Fire Manipulators Category:' Blaze of Reasoning' characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:'Blaze of Reasoning' characters